


Just Like Home (Not)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all miss trick-or-treating on Earth. Coran recalls a nearby planet with a similar custom.





	Just Like Home (Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKonYA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/gifts).



“I’m bored,” Lance whined. 

“Yeah, looks like Earth will be celebrating Halloween without us,” Hunk said sadly, looking at his phone. 

Pidge snorted. “You make it sound like everyone on Earth went on some outing without you.” 

“But I miss trick-or-treating!” Hunk said. “Hey, Lance, remember when we trick or treated at the Garrison?” 

“Yeah,” Lance laughed. “We went door to door to every dorm, and then accidentally ran into Iverson!” 

“What’s this trick-or-treating you’re talking about?” Coran asked as he came up. 

“Halloween night is when you dress up in costumes and go door to door and yell trick or treat, and are given all the candy you can ever ask for,” Hunk said with a faraway smile on his face. His eyes shone with longing. “Chocolates, peanut-butter chocolate cups, marshmallow-shaped pumpkins coated in milk chocolate, lollipops with bubblegum centers, popcorn balls, caramel apples, rainbow-colored candy dots.” 

“Damn, now I’m _hungry_!” Lance complained. 

Coran stroked his chin for a moment before it hit him. “Why, this sounds like the hospitality you get at the planet Kieros!” 

The others were suddenly on full attention. 

“Tell us more!” 

*

“This is not what I imagined,” Hunk groaned. They had gone through the trouble of finding material and sewing up Halloween costumes — Lance helped him, as he had many cousins and aunts who loved to sew — and Coran joined in wearing his best Space Pirate attire. 

Kiros was a lovely place, make no mistake. But no one informed them that the Kieroans their host would be cannon-blasting treats through the air and they all had to run to catch their prizes. Pidge had already given up and sat off to the side with her laptop propped over her knees. At the very least, internet reception here was excellent. 

“I was never good at gridiron,” Lance grumbled dejectedly.


End file.
